Lendemain de soirée
by MissNine
Summary: Un Sasuke amoureux et qui se trahit d'une façon plus ou moins bizarre. Comment Naruto va-t-il réagir? One-shot


Bonjour, bonsoir,

J'ai écrit cette fic en une soirée donc s'il y à des fautes c'est normal mais j'ai quand même tenté de me relire pour que ça ne soit pas trop insupportable au niveau des fautes.

Sasuke sera peut-être un peu OOC dans l'histoire, je préfère prévenir.

Il y à aussi un lemon/lime donc pour ceux que ça dérange oust!

Voilà, bonne lecture (:

MissNine

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

POV Sasuke

Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé la compagnie des autres.

J'aime ma solitude, elle me permet de me concentrer sur ce qui me tracasse, ce qui m'intéresse. L'avis et la présence des autres ne comptent pas, jamais. J'ai toujours agit comme je l'entendais, sans me soucier outre mesure de ce que tout le monde pouvait en penser du moment que ça me convenait à moi.

Mais ça c'était avant.

Avant l'année dernière, avant de rencontrer cet idiot blond. Naruto.

Je ne sais toujours pas comment il a fait pour gagner autant d'importance à mes yeux en si peu de temps. Car notre amité n'a mis que quelques mois à naître. Oh bien-sûr au début ça ne se voyait pas, c'était noyé sous le flot d'injures qu'on se lançait et sous les bagarres qu'on se livrait. Nous nous en sommes infligés des coups, pour sûr et on en a gagné quelques marques. De la virulence nous sommes ensuite passé au piques et aux sourires en coin, pour finir un peu plus tard par une amitié franche et hors du commun. Lui seul arrive à me tirer des sourires, légers mais tout de même. Il est le seul avec qui je ris sans que ce soit mesquin ou autre chose de négatif. Il a réussi à percer ma coquille et à tirer le plus beau de moi-même. Quand je suis avec lui c'est comme si je n'étais plus le même. Ou plutôt non, avec lui je suis naturel, pas le petit con que personne n'ose approcher parce qu'il est "trop sexyyyy et trop daaaaaark" selon les propos entendus en passant devant les groupies de service. Et dire que "ça" c'était à la fac ... Bref, je m'égare, revenons à nos moutons, ou plutôt à Naruto. Il occupe désormais 90% de mes pensées. Et malheureusement pour moi, depuis quelques temps ce n'est pas seulement en terme d'amitié que je pense à lui ...

Oui, ultime déchéance: je suis amoureux de mon meilleur ami.

Je ne l'ai pas choisi, je ne l'ai pas voulu, juste ... c'est comme ça. Moi qui étais perdu dans mon silence et ma solitude ce blond lumineux est venu m'en sortir. Pas de la plus douce des façons mais qu'importe. Et aujourd'hui je me souviens pourquoi je ne voulais pas de compagnie. C'était justement pour échapper à ça: l'amour. C'est vicieux, trop fort et ça fait souvent plus de mal que de bien. Quoi? Pourquoi ça ne me fait rien d'être amoureux d'un mec? Bah, c'est pas si grave, j'aurais pu être zoophile et là ça aurait vraiment posé problème, alors être bisexuel ou homo' ... ça n'a pas d'importance, chacun ses goûts après tout. De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si j'avais un retour à mes sentiments. En même temps ce n'est pas non plus comme si j'allais lui avouer. Même si je répugne à le dire j'ai trop peur de le perdre pour ça. Ce crétin, cet usuratonkachi m'est aujourd'hui indispensable et même si j'arrive à passer du temps sans lui je sais qu'il ne faut pas que ce soit trop long, sans quoi je redeviendrais morose. Pitoyable non? Sasuke Uchiwa amoureux d'un homme, son meilleur pote de surcroît. On aura tout vu, vraiment.

Mais enfin.

• Il faudrait peut-être que je me lève, y à un partiel dans pas longtemps, faudrait réviser un peu •

Oui je suis nonchalant en me rappelant qu'il y à un partiel dans genre une semaine et alors? Je suis bon élève et je sais déjà que je ne le raterais pas donc ça ne sert à rien de s'affoler. Je ne suis pas un génie à proprement parler mais je me débrouille plutôt bien, retenant la majorité des choses d'un seul coup sans avoir besoin de les revoir plusieurs fois pour les assimiler. J'ai donc juste des facilités par rapport à certains, c'est tout. D'ailleurs en parlant des partiels et puisque nous sommes dans la même session d'informatique, je suis sûr que mon crétin blond a déjà oublié et est en train de vaquer à ses occupations tranquillement. Je me fais donc un plaisir ( un peu sadique il faut l'avouer krr krr krr ) de lui rappeler en lui envoyant un sms.

"Oï usuratonkachi,

Juste pour te rappeler qu'on a un partiel d'info' dans une semaine.

Bonnes révisions (a)"

Méchant, lui? Mais non enfin, il se réservait juste quelques petits plaisirs dont faisait partie le retard et les oublis continuels de son meilleur ami quand il s'agissait de la fac. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat mais ses réactions étaient prévisibles et cela se confirma quand il reçut la réponse quelques secondes plus tard.

"Teme!

T'aurais pas pu m'le dire avant, j'suis à la bourre dans mes révisions maintenant!

J'arrive chez toi dans dix minutes, t'as intérêt de m'aider D:"

Un sourire en coin étire mes lèvres. Et voilà, avec ce petit rappel je gagnais une visite de sa part même si ce n'était que pour réviser. De toute façon je savais très bien que pendant et après nous regarderions un peu la télé et ferions sûrement les cons. Impossible de rester sérieux avec lui à côté. Ne rigolez pas mais mon sérieux est vite parti quand un jour en tournant la tête de son côté de table je l'ai vu avec deux crayons à papier dans chacune de ses narines. Il avait l'air con ... mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rigoler. Jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise que le second crayon était à moi. Je ne vous raconte pas la course poursuite dans la maison, suivie d'un savon dans ses cheveux à l'en faire hurler. Ca avait été un bon après-midi. Mais des fois je me demande s'il a vraiment dix-neuf ans ... Je lui ai déjà posé la question et lui m'a répondu que oui mais qu'il gardait son âme d'enfant quand même, que c'était important, qu'il fallait savoir rire et s'amuser. Et là c'est moi qui me suis trouvé con. Parce qu'avant son arrivée dans ma vie je ne savais pas rire et m'amuser, il n'y à qu'avec lui que j'ai appris. Et la premère chose qui m'était venue à l'esprit après ça était:

• Merde, j'aurais dû écouter Itachi ... •

Comprenez bien, mon frère n'était pas froid et et hyper coincé comme tout le monde pouvait s'accorder à le croire. Lui comme moi avons ce truc de nous construire soigneusement une carapace pour que les autres ne puissent pas nous approcher. Dans son cas c'était uniquement pour que ses supérieurs ne l'emmerdent pas. Car il était en réalité un pervers fêtard et hyper protecteur avec moi. Il m'avait souvent dit de ne pas trop m'intégrer à l'image que je donnais aux autres et de profiter de la vie. Son petit-ami Yahiko, cousin de Naruto au passage, m'avait dit exactement la même chose un peu plus tard quand nous étions tous les deux dans la cuisine. Je savais à l'époque qu'ils ne faisaient que s'inquièter pour moi mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ne pas les croire, que l'amusement n'était pas essentiel, que seule comptait une vie bien organisée et rangée. Je ne savais pas encore à quel point je me fourrais le doigt dans l'oeil, jusqu'au coude même. Il m'aura fallu quelques mois de plus et l'arrivée de Naruto pour le comprendre et le vivre. A force de tergiverser j'entends la sonnette et descends tranquillement pour ouvrir la porte sur un idiot aux joues rouges et à la respiration erratique d'avoir couru tout le long du chemin jusqu'à chez moi. Mine de rien il avait de l'endurance, je l'entraînais à ma façon kufufu.

" - T'es tellement pressé de réviser que t'as couru jusque là Dobe? "

Mon ton était clairement amusé bien-sûr et il le remarqua tout de suite, m'offrant en retour une moue d'enfant boudeur tout-à fait ... craquante. Il fallait que je me reprenne ou je vivrerais vite dans les mièvreries.

" - Teme, t'aurais pu prévenir avant, t'es chiant.

- Les profs nous le rappellent presque à chaque fois qu'on les voit, je pensais que tu t'en souviendrais quand même.

- Menteur, tu savais que j'allais oublier.

- Si tu le dis. "

Ma dernière phrase est accompagnée d'un sourire en coin que je ne peux réprimer, lui donnant ainsi raison. Je sais qu'il ne m'en voudra pas, qu'il est quand même content que je l'ai prévenu à temps pour qu'il puisse travailler ses cours un minimum. Puis il sait que pour les choses qu'il n'a pas compris je suis là et que je même si je fais ma mauvaise tête pour le faire chier je l'aiderais quand même. C'est une des seules personnes avec mon frère que je ne laisserais pas tomber. Je le fais donc entrer, referme la porte et passe devant lui tandis qu'il se baisse pour enlever ses converses.

" - Tu veux à boire?

- Hm y à quoi?

- Ice Tea ou Shweppes agrum'

- Shweppes ! "

Je souris discrètement. Encore une fois je n'aurais pas posé la question que ça auraité été pareil, j'aurais su quoi lui servir sans qu'il me le dise. Pour moi qui ne suis pas habitué ça me fait bizarre de me rendre compte que je connais à ce point Naruto. Je me demande s'il me connaît autant d'ailleurs ...

" - Et moi Naruto, qu'est-ce que je prends d'après toi?

- Café noir sans sucre, à part dans les cocktails t'aime pas les sodas "

Je ris bassement et lui m'offre un sourire de dix kilomètres alors qu'il me rejoint dans la cuisine. Bon et bien il me connaît aussi, aucun doute là-dessus. Il s'installe sur un grand tabouret devant le comptoir alors que je lui donne son verre empli de sa boisson, sachant qu'il devrait attendre le temps que mon café chauffe et se fasse dans la machine. Nous discutons alors de tout et rien, Naruto m'énonçant d'une petite voix qu'il n'a pas compris les dernières choses que nous avons vu en cours d'info'. Appuyé contre le plan de travail derrière moi je lui dis qu'on verra ça une fois là-haut. En fait nous avons seulement nos cours d'informatique ensemble. Lui fait des études pour devenir infographiste et moi pour devenir informaticien. Autant dire que nos programmes se croisent forcément et que donc nous avons certains cours ensemble. En infographisme, la Dobe devant moi m'a souvent dit qu'ils travaillaient aussi beaucoup sur les design des sites internet, que c'était leur domaine. Et pour avoir vu certaine de ses créations qu'il m'avait montré je peux vous dire qu'il a de l'avenir dans cette branche-là. Ce qu'il est doué! Les sites de retouche d'images n'ont plus aucun secret pour lui c'est certain. Et pour parfois avoir pu l'observer travailler ça fait peur. Il est complètement accaparé par ce qu'il fait, ne fait plus attention à rien autour de lui. Bon ok je suis pareil mais bon, moi je n'avais eu personne pour m'en faire la réflexion et rire de moi. Enfin si mon frère mais ça ne compte pas, c'est le cercle familial. Au bout de quelques minutes ma boisson préférée est prête et nous prenons chacun nos récipients afin de monter à l'étage et rejoindre ma chambre. Une fois là-haut il pose son verre sur ma table de chevet et se débarasse de son sweat/veste. En fait c'est juste un sweat orange trop grand qu'il met par-dessus sa chemise ou son t-shirt en guise de veste. Les couleurs criardes qu'il porte me font souvent grincer des dents et me brûle la rétine mais je ne dis rien. Ca lui va quand même bien donc autant ne rien dire et puis ce n'est pas comme s'il ressemblait à un sac non plus. Enfin en même temps on peut dire que son physique avantageux compense toutes les horreurs qu'il pourrait mettre. 1m86, peau hâlée, visage à la mâchoire carrée mais aux traits doux, des cheveux blonds comme les blés et retombant sur ses yeux et sa nuque. Naruto était un soleil à lui tout seul. Il rayonnait continuellement et avait ce truc de mettre tout les gens qu'il approchait de bonne humeur. En petit plus il avait un pierçing lingual, un barbell avec une boule noire et une orange ainsi que les cicatrices sur ses joues lui donnant un air de renard malicieux. Il les avait récolté étant petit en se prenant une grille de jardin en pleine face tandis qu'il n'arrivait pas à freiner son vélo qui prenait trop de vitesse. Cétait Yahiko qui nous avait raconté ça en riant, faisant grogner et sourire Naruto avant qu'ils ne se chamaillent gentiment.

Pour en revenir au physique de Naruto on pouvait dire que nous deux étions en totale contradiction. Je ne mesurais qu'1m78, ma peau était claire voire pâle, mon visage possédait des traits fins et assez féminins, me complexant un peu malgré qu'on ne me confonde pas tout de même, mes cheveux étaient noir corbeau, deux longues mèches encadrant mon visage tandis que ceux, moins longs, à l'arrière rebiquaient tout seuls. "Coiffure en cul de canard" comme dirait Yahiko. Bref, tout ça pour dire que la Dobe et moi c'était le jour et la nuit. Et ne parlons pas de nos caractères respectifs, c'était encore pire ... Mais ça ne nous empêchait pas de nous entendre plus que bien, la preuve. Je m'assois à mon bureau et le voit aller chercher une chaise dans le bureau en face de ma chambre pour se mettre à côté de moi. Je me fixe alors sur mon ordinateur et recherche mes cours dans mes dossiers, les retrouvant vite et les ouvrant pour reprendre tout depuis le début avec le baka qui me sert de meilleur ami. Tout en sirotant nos boissons de temps en temps nous arrivons à avancer et Naruto aura intégrer le cours quand il repartira de la maison. Au moins il aurait de quoi faire des réponses correctes à son partiel. C'est deux heures et demie plus tard que nous terminons enfin. On peut le dire, nous sommes fatigués et pour ma part j'ai la migraine. Rester les yeux fixés sur un écran d'ordinateur n'est pas recommandé pour la santé des yeux, je m'en rends bien compte mais j'ai cassé mes lunettes il y à de cela quelques jours et je n'ai pas pensé à passer chez l'opticien pour en reprendre une paire. Merci à Naruto qui s'était assis sur les-dites lunettes en se lançant sur mon lit comme un boulet. Enfin bon. Je m'étire comme un chat sur mon siège, Naruto se levant parce qu'il "a mal au cul" comme il dit. Je le vois qui hésite, il veut me dire quelque chose mais n'ose pas. J'hausse un sourcil, ça ne lui ressemble pourtant pas, s'il fait ça c'est parce qu'il sait d'avance que je vais refuser. Et les propos qui suivent me donnent raison.

" - Dis Sasuke ...

- Hn ?

- Kiba et les autres ont prévu d'aller en boîte ce soir et j'me demandais s-

- Non

- Mais aller quoi, une soirée ça va pas te tuer non?

- Si, complètement.

- Fais pas ta mauvaise foi Sasuke, ça te ferait du bien de sortir et de t'amuser un peu! "

Ah. Je grimace légèrement et tique. Il n'avait pas complètement tort mais ... je ne supportais pas sa bande d'amis et eux ne m'appréciaient guère non plus. Et puis les boîtes ce n'était pas spécialement mon truc, moi qui fuis comme la peste les regroupements de personnes. Alors si là en plus les-dites personnes étaient alcoolisées et entourées de danseurs fous non merci. Pas que je ne sais pas danser ou autre mais je ne suis pas taré au point de me lancer dans une foule où je me ferais tripoter à coup sûr.

" - J'aime pas les boîtes.

- ... tu fais chier Sasuke, t'aimes rien, on peut jamais sortir ou faire la fête ensemble.

- Arrêtes de geindre, chacun ses goûts, j'aime pas les soirées c'est mon droit.

- Bien-sûr, la bonne excuse. C'est juste que t'aime pas les autres.

- Et alors? Où est le problème?

- Tu pourrais faire un effort pour moi non? On sort jamais tous les deux, les seules fois où j'te vois c'est pendant les cours et quand je viens chez toi.

- ... "

Je le vois blessé par mon refus mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Ce n'est qu'une sortie en boîte non? Qu'est-ce qu'il y à de si important là-dedans? Il prend soudain un ton dur et amer tandis qu'il remet son sweat et prend son sac à dos.

" - T'as raison Sasuke, reste ici, tout seul. De toute façon c'est comme ça que tu finiras."

Je me trouve dans l'incapacité de répondre. Mon corps se fige et je le regarde sans pouvoir bouger, mes traits se défaisant lentement. Je ne retrouve qu'un semblant de mobilité lorsque j'entend la porte d'entrée claquer. Je regarde par la fenêtre et le voit partir les mains dans les poches, la tête baissée et la démarche raide et pressée. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il a réagi comme ça. Tout ça pour une putain de soirée en boîte? C'est ridicule! Dans un état second je prends son verre vide et ma tasse et vais les mettre dans le lave-vaisselle dans la cuisine. Ses mots raisonnent en moi et ma poitrine m'élance. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend d'un coup? C'est quoi cette réaction? Il ne s'est jamais offusqué d'un refus de ma part pour une soirée avec ses amis avant alors quoi? Il a ses règles? Après la douleur vient la colère. Au pire si sa compagnie le gêne il peut arrêter de le fréquenter aussi. Rien que l'idée de ne plus lui parler et le voir me fait mal mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a et je ne le comprends pas pour le coup. Je remonte lentement les escaliers, un peu morose de ce qui venait de se passer. Par réflexe je prends mon portable pour regarder si j'avais des messages et aussi pour regarder l'heure. Pas de sms ou d'appel manqué. Mais par contre en regardant l'heure je vois la date et ... bug. Tilte aussi. Le 10 octobre, on était le 10 octobre ... Merde, le voilà le problème! C'est l'anniversaire du baka blond aujourd'hui. Non mais quel con!

" - Quel con, mais quel con! "

Non Sasuke, s'insulter tout seul ne résoudra pas ton problème ni te sortira de la merde dans laquelle tu t'es fourré. Naruto, je le sais, n'est pas spécialement rancunier et n'en voulait à personne pour un oubli aussi trivial qu'un anniversaire.

• Mais je suis son meilleur ami ... •

Bon. Trouver une solution. Il était 19h30, le groupe n'irait pas en boîte avant au moins 23h. Je jure en me rendant compte que je n'ai pas le numéro d'un seul de ses amis, me grillant ainsi pour les prévenir eux que je venais en leur disant de ne rien dire à la Dobe. Bon bin il ne dirait rien à personne et ferait la surprise à tout le monde, pas le choix. Pour la boîte où ils seraient pas la peine de se poser la question, il iraient à "L'Icha icha paradise", une boîte sympa dans le centre ville et où une bonne ambiance régnait, les fauteurs de troubles étant vite mis dehors avant de garantir la tranquilité des clients. Je m'avançais donc vers mon armoire pour voir ce que je pourrais mettre ce soir. Après réflexion et inspection des étagères je choisis une chemise noire bien taillée à manches courtes, un jean cigarette gris clair et ma veste simple pour quand je sortirais dehors. Avec l'écharpe bien-sûr. On est au mois d'octobre, faut pas croire que je vais sortir avec presque rien sur le dos non plus, pas envie de choper la crève. Je reçois un sms d'Itachi qui me prévient qu'il ne rentrera pas ce soir. Puisque nous vivons seulement tous les deux je mangerais donc seul. Oui, nos parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture quelques années auparavant, nous laissant seuls mon frère et moi puisque nous n'avions plus de famille autour. Heureusement qu'Itachi travaillait déjà, nous avons ainsi pu nous en sortir. L'héritage que nous ont laissé nos parents est assez conséquent mais nous refusons tout deux d'y toucher avant que ce ne soit vraiment nécéssaire. Pour l'instant nous vivons très bien et très confortablement sans avoir à piocher dans cet argent reposant à la banque.

Je descends donc et après inspection des placards et du frigo je me fais chauffer un bol de soupe au potiron pendant que les lasagnes cuisent tranquillemen dans le four. La bonne odeur ne tarde pas à se disperser dans la cuisine et mon estomac gargouille. Oui, tu vas pouvoir te restaurer, deux minutes. Je sors le bol de soupe du micro-onde, y rajoute une noisette de crème avec un peu de sel et je déguste. Aaaaah, ça fait du bien. Je mange tranquillement, ne prenant même pas la peine de mettre la table. Ce fera ça de moins à débarasser. Je finis le bol et éteins le four avant de sortir les lasagnes. Je laisse l'appareil refroidir et mange le plat dans la barquette, fourchette à la main et accoudé au plan de travail. Je me laisse emporter par mes pensées et ne termine mon repas que trente minutes plus tard. Il est maintenant 21h et ça me laisse le temps de prendre une douche avant de devoir me préparer. En soupirant je rallie donc la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée et me déshabille une fois dedans avant d'entrer dans la cabine de douche. Je règle l'eau à la bonne température et me laisse aller sous le jet d'eau chaude. Mes questions reprennent le dessus et je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Et si Naruto ne désirait plus me voir avec eux ce soir? Et s'il avait tiré un trait sur notre amitié? Je secouais la tête pour me remettre les idées en place. N'importe quoi, Naruto n'était pas si bête pour mettre fin à notre amitié pour une histoire d'oubli. Enfin, j'espère ...

Encore une fois je soupire et prend la bouteille de shampoing, en mettant une noisette dans le creux de ma main pour ensuite me laver les cheveux. Aller, il faut se détendre, ça sert à rien de stresser. Un soupir de bien-être cette fois s'échappe de ma bouche et je me rince les mains pour passer au lavage de ma personne avec mon gel douche. Gel douche à la fraise, précisons-le. Les dernières courses que j'avais faite Naruto était avec moi et il en avait profité pour glisser "ça" dans le caddy alors que je ne faisais pas attention. Résultat, je sens la fraise après ma douche. Super, moi qui n'aime pas spécialement toutes ses senteurs entêtantes de fruits. Bref, je me rince intégralement et sort de la douche après avoir éteint l'eau, me roulant dans un drap de bain et me frictionnant doucement. Je sors en jurant contre le sol froid sous mes pieds, me promettant de suggérer l'idée du chauffage au sol à Itachi et monte dans ma chambre encore une fois. 21h30. Ah bin j'ai pris mon temps mine de rien. Je m'habille rapidement, coiffe vite fait mes cheveux, mets mon parfum ( fétiche ) "Chrome" d'Azzaro et vais me mettre devant la télé en bas, mon portable près de moi au cas où et tout le reste de prêt, veste, portefeuille et clés de maison. Il n'y à rien à la télé mais ça n'empêche pas l'heure de tourner incroyablement vite, l'heure fatidique étant déjà là. J'éteins donc tout, prend ce que j'ai besoin, n'oublis rien et sors en fermant la porte derrière moi. Je prend ensuite la route du centre-ville à pied, n'ayant pas de voiture ni de permis d'ailleurs. J'arrive à la boîte en quinze minutes et fait la queue comme tout le monde, me faisant draguer au passage et attirant les oeillades soit-disant discrètes et charmeuses. Désolé mesdemoiselles, je suis déjà sentimentalement pris par un beau blond qui me faisait présentement la gueule. Je finis par entrer quelques minutes plus tad et donne ma veste à l'accueil après avoir pris mon ticket et payé mon entrée. J'entre dans la grande salle et zyeute pour repérer la bande d'idiots avec ma Dobe. Je les repère quand des éclats de rire retentissent d'un côté de la pièce, un des leurs ayant apparemment fait une connerie. Je me dirige là-bas et la bande se fige en me voyant. Naruto se tourne vers moi et hausse un sourcil, un air étonné sur le visage. Je ne suis pas fier mais je ne veux pas avoir l'air trop con ou trop mal devant ses potes. Je lâche juste ces quelques mots en le regardant.

" Bon anniversaire Naruto "

J'attends une réaction et vois un grand sourire éclairer les traits de mon crétin blond, ce dernier me faisant une place pour que je m'assois à côté de lui. Je sens sur moi deux regards persistants et jaloux, me lançant des éclairs. Je sais très bien qui c'est. Sakura et Ino ont toujours voulu entrer dans le pantalon de Naruto depuis que celui-ci avait perdu ses rondeurs de l'enfance pour son physique actuel. Elles ne cessent de tout faire pour l'approcher sans que le principal concerné ne remarque rien. Je ne disais rien, de toute façon qu'aurais-je pu dire? Je ne sortais pas avec lui et n'avait aucun droit de m'interposer si quelque chose venait à se passer entre lui et une de deux filles. Bref, je commande un 491* au serveur passant aux tables et me laisse porter par l'ambiance, me détendant et profitant de la présence du blond ainsi que de ses sourires et de son air heureux.

J'avais bien fait de venir finalement.

C'est quoi ce bruit? Ah ouais, le réveil ... Oh bordel, ce que j'ai mal au crâne ... Pitié, une aspirine, j'en veux une. Deux même vu la migraine énorme que je me tape. J'ouvre ( difficilement ) les yeux et ne voit pas le sol de ma chambre habituel mais un corps allongé et recouvert d'une couverture prise sur mon lit. Attendez, grand semble-t-il, des cheveux blonds, une bouille d'ange endormi ... Naruto. Mais qu'est-ce que Naruto fait ici? Je tente de me souvenir de la soirée d'hier mais ne parviens qu'à récupérer des bribes. Je n'abuserais plus jamais du 491 ça c'était certain. Quel coktail traître. Je me redresse sur un bras, frottant mes yeux et le visage de ma main libre avant de sortir une jambe de mon lit pour pousser doucement la Dobe.

" - Hey, hey réveille-toi ...

- Gné? Kesskisspass ... ?

- Faut qu'on se lève, on a cours.

- ... d'la merde, je dors. Fais pareil.

- Tsss, feignasse.

- Dit celui qui se recouche quand même. "

Il avait lâché la phrase les yeux fermés mais avec un grand sourire. Je souriais moi-même, encore engourdi et soulever ma couette dans sa direction.

" - Tu vas avoir mal au dos par terre, viens-là.

- Vrai? Cool! "

Il avait rouvert les yeux aussi sec que j'avais fait ma proposition et ça me fit rire bassement, imaginant bien qu'il avait dû rêver d'un vrai lit tout le temps de son sommeil. Je lui laissais de la place et il vint se coller dans mon dos. J'ouvrais direct les yeux que j'avais refermé entre-temps. Pourquoi il se colle? Il veut me filer une trique d'enfer dès le matin ou quoi? Parce que si c'était le but c'est en train de réussir. Son bas-ventre contre mes fesses et sa peau contre la mienne me filent des frissons. J'espère qu'il ne remarquera rien et s'endormira rapidement. C'était en train de se faire quand ce ... ce con ... a glissé sa main devant moi pour la poser sur mon ventre, frôlant au passage et sans faire exprès mon érection engoncée dans mon boxer. Oh ... c-c'est pas vrai ... Je le sens qui se soulève sur un coude comme moi précédemment en me réveillant et me fixe de ses yeux bleus céruléens.

" - Sasuke ... "

Son ton est choqu'é, ça s'entend. Foutu, je suis foutu, cette fois il voudra plus jamais me parler de sa vie, il va me rejeter, me rayer de sa vie, me ...

Attendez, je rêve, j'hallucine ou il vient de m'embrasser là ... ? Je le regarde avec de grands yeux tandis que je me rends compte qu'il a tiré mon épaule vers lui pour que je sois en partie tourné vers lui. Il ne prononce pas un mot, ne dit rien mais repose ses lèvres sur les miennes doucement. Et moi ... bin moi je suis tellement amoureux, tellement envieux que je le laisse faire, que je réponds timidement à son baiser. Faut me comprendre aussi, c'est la première fois que j'embrasse un mec et que j'embrasse une personne que j'aime vraiment donc c'est normal que je sois légèrement perturbé. Sous son impulsion je me tourne complètement sur le dos et passe mes mains sur ses ses bras et ses épaules qui m'encadrent. Je sens sa langue quémander l'accès à ma bouche et je lui laisse volontiers, sa langue allant chercher la mienne pour un duel sensuel et langoureux. Ce baiser me fait tourner la tête et mes pommettes sont désormais rouges, mes yeux noirs brillants. Mon désir ne fait que grimper et je fais glisser mes bras autour de sa nuque, l'attirant ainsi plus près de moi. Il comprend et colle nos torses ensemble, me faisant geindre doucement, occasionnant un soupir de bien-être de sa part. J'en veux plus, j'en veux tellement plus ... Je sens une de ses mains partir à la découverte de mon corps, me caresser un peu partout avant d'aller vers mon bas-ventre qu'elle masse par dessus mon boxer. Je romps alors le baiser et écarte par réflexe un peu mes cuisses. Kami-sama c'que c'est bon ... Naruto me regarde et chuchote mon prénom d'une voix rauque avant d'arrêter et de tirer mon sous-vêtement de sur mes hanches, l'enlevant et le lançant plus loin. L'impatience me gagne et je l'attire à moi tout en faisant pareil, envoyant son caleçon au hasard dans la chambre. Je crois mourir quand il se glisse entre mes cuisses ouvertes, nos érections se touchant et se frottant quand il ondule contre moi. Je ne me gêne pas et laisse mes mains s'égarer dans son dos avant que les coquines ne partent sur les fesses fermes de, j'espère, mon futur amant. Je bouge avec lui, nous produisons les frictions qui nous rendent fous et nous électrisent. Le plaisir grimpe, grimpe et grimpe encore avant que, n'en pouvant plus, je le pousse doucement afin de me mettre à quatre pattes, lui présentant ainsi ma croupe et mon intimité. Je croche mes doigts dans les draps de mon lit et je le regarde de mes yeux brillants où le désir s'y lit sans mal. Naruto comprend ma demande sans que je ne la formule et il humidifie ses doigts afin de me préparer convenablement à son futur passage. La douleur est là mais je fais fi, grinçant parfois des dents seulement quand c'est trop fort. L'être derrière moi est à l'écoute de mon corps, de mes besoins et je l'en remercie, sachant très bien que je n'aurais pas supporté une pénétration primale et sans préparation.

Quelques longues minutes plus tard, après qu'il ait habilement trouvé ma prostate de ses doigts et que mon orgasme ne soit pas loin à force de la stimuler, j'arrive à me concentrer assez pour balbutier quelques mots bassement, n'étant pas du tout sûr du timbre de ma voix.

" Narutooo ... v-viens ... "

Je crois que lui non plus n'en peut plus car après avoir vite fait lubrifié son membre avec sa salive et retirer ses doigts de mon corps il se positionne hâtement, son sexe contre mon entrée, et pousse doucement pour me pénétrer. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai perdu la tête et n'ai fait que gémir et crier pendant toute notre étreinte, subissant le plaisir foudroyant qu'il m'offrait.

Je me réveille alors que je suis appuyé sur quelque chose de chaud et doux. Je papillonne des yeux et finis par les ouvrir sur le décor de ma chambre et encore une fois ... Naruto. Seulement ce dernier n'est plus sur le sol mais dans mon lit, nu et ... sous moi. Entendez par là qu'il est allongé et que je suisà moitié couché sur lui, ma tête reposant sur son torse. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux et cherche le pourquoi du comment quand cette fois tous les souvenirs de nos ébats me reviennent.

Je suis grillé ... Il va m'en vouloir c'est sûr ...

" - Je sais que t'es en train d'angoisser Sasuke, t'es tout crispé d'un coup. Respire, on a fait ça à deux et j'étas plus que consentant. Tu ne m'as pas violé alors calme "

L'usuratonkachi lâche ensuite un rire bas et sexy. Non mais depuis quand il rit comme ça en ma présence hein, DEPUIS QUAND BORDEL? Je me surélève doucement pour le regarder et le voit avec un sourire plein de calme et de contentement sur le visage. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'il pose un baiser tendre sur ma bouche encore rougie de nos précédents baisers. Un frisson de pur bonheur me prend et il me devance encore en parlant, me donnant encore une fois des réponses aux questions que je n'avais pas posé mais qu'il connaissait déjà pour y avoir sûrement déjà pensé de son côté.

" - Non ce ne sera pas qu'une fois comme ça, pour expérimenter. Non on ne va pas arrêter de se parler. Non je ne considère pas ça comme un accident et je n'ai pas non plus l'intention de faire comme si de rien n'était. Oui je t'aime depuis longtemps. Si je ne t'ai rien dit c'était par peur de me griller après au niveau de mes sentiments pour toi. "

Je dois avoir une tête pas possible car il rit doucement et passe un bras sous son cou pour se maintenir tandis que sa seconde main vagabonde dans mon dos, me faisant doucement frémir. C'est dingue, il m'a coupé la chique et pis bien comme il faut pour le coup. Un peu con, un peu sonné et sûr d'un coup et sans raison qu'il sait que je l'aime aussi, je m'avance un peu pour fourrer mon visage dans son cou, inspirant son odeur et m'e gorgeant. J'aime bien les lendemains de soirée en fait.

Un sourire sadique éclaire d'un coup mes traits contre la peau de MON idiot.

Sakura et Ino auront de quoi être jalouse maintenant, qu'elles ne tentent plus rien pour avoir Naruto sous peine de se retrouver avec un Uchiwa jaloux, possessif et rancunier aux fesses. Et croyez-moi, personne ne désire me voir comme ça, kufufu.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Pfiou voilà, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira ;)

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews o/

Bye


End file.
